A Wizard in the Delta Quadrant A Star Trek Voy & Harry Potter fanfic
by LegoDoc
Summary: On a lonely night through #4 privet drive, Q sees a young Harry Potter being thrown out of his house by Uncle Vernon after doing "magic", he over hears Potter wishing for a new kind of adventure. So Q decided to take him, Hermione, Ronald, Ginny, and Draco Malfoy to the U.S.S Voyager. How will Janeway survive this madness? Paramount owns Star Trek Voy and J.K Rowling owns Harry P.
1. Chapter 1

A Wizard in the Delta Quadrant

 **[Year 1996: Location #4 privet drive: Quadrant; Alpha]** At number 4 Privet drive, an extremely fat man is carrying a young boy in his arms and throws him out the front door.

"That'll teach you for trying to use magic on Dudley." Said Uncle Vernon and with that he slammed the door. The boy scrambled to pick up his glasses before they were lost in the grass. When he stood up you could see that he had jet black hair and bright green eyes and an odd lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"It's alright Harry," Harry said, "Just a few more weeks and you'll be at the Burrow with Ron and Hermione and away from you aunt, uncle, and cousin." Harry then hid under the bushes next to the kitchen window and thought, _I wish that I could have an awesome adventure with my friends for once besides facing Voldemort._

Unbeknownst to Harry, a man in a strange uniform with an odd triangle shaped thing with a curved bottom was nearby.

"Well I think I will grant that dashing young man's gift," said the man, "but not right now, when he's with his friends and his 1 main rival back at his school then I'll grant it. After all I am Q, the omnipotent and fun lifeform." Said Q.

 **[Year 2377: Location U.S.S Voyager: Quadrant; Delta]**

 _Captain's log Stardate54229.8, Q has just appeared on Voyager telling us that he will be giving us a special gift in a few hours. I don't know what he means by this but I'm sure going to find out._

"I'm telling you Q I won't let you give me a gift until I know what it is." Said Janeway

"Oh don't worry about it, it's not deadly I'm just doing something for a young boy and a few of his friends who wants to have a new adventure." Said Q

"Voyager is already packed as it is, we can't take care of a children now."

"Well too bad, and also he's 11 so he's not too old."

"I don't care Q, I just don't want to have to deal with another problem, and I've got enough on my hands as it is after the whole Unimatrix 0 incident, so I don't need wizards and witches on board my ship."

"Please Kathy..."

"Don't call me Kathy."

"Please Katherine it will only be for a little while. The boy need to relax. With everything that's happened to him throughout his life this will be a day off for him."

Janeway ponders this for a moment then says, "all right Q I'll look after him and his friends but promise me you won't cause any problems while he and his friends are on board."

"Will do Katherine. Expect them cargo bay 2 in 2 hours."

"1130 got it."

Q smiles and disappears with a snap of his fingers leaving a much stressed Janeway with a lot to do.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here." Said First officer and ex-maquis Chakotay.

"Get 5 rooms ready to receive some quests."

"May I ask why Captain?" Asked Chakotay

"Q stopped by and is giving us some guests at 1130 hours."

"Aye mam."

 **2 hours later, Janeway and Chakotay we're in cargo bay 2 waiting for their guests and then, with a bright flash, 5 children appeared looking very confused.**

"Greetings," said Janeway, "and welcome aboard the starship _Voyager._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**[Location: Hogwarts: Year, 1996: Quadrant Alpha]**

"Harry I can't believe that Umbridge is here as our new defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Who knows how this will end." Said Hermione.

"I think we both know 'Mione." Replied Ron

"Guys just drop it," said Harry, "if Umbridge wants to spy on Dumbledore let her. It's not likely that she will find anything out."

 **Harry Ron and Hermione walk to the courtyard to get ready for an upcoming test when Ginny comes by to sit with them.**

"Hi Harry." Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Hi Ginny." Harry, Ron, and Hermione reply.

"So what are you 3 up too?" asked Ginny

"Oh nothing," replied Hermione, "just studying for the DADA classes. Wonder how those will be with Umbridge teaching them."

"Oh ok then. See you 3 later."

"Bye Ginny." They all reply

 **At around 9:00 Harry, Ron and Hermione go to DADA. Harry having spoken out about Voldemort receives detention with Umbridge after class and his the words** _ **I must not tell lies**_ **embedded onto his hand.**

"Harry you need to tell Dumbledore." Said Hermione

"I'm fine." Replied Harry

"Seriously Harry you got to tell someone." Urged Ron

"Look I don't need to tell anybody I'm fine."

"Well, well, well if it isn't Potter." Said an irritating voice from behind him.

"Oh great." Muttered Ron

"What was that Wesley?" said Draco Malfoy with his 2 cronies Crabb and Goyle behind him.

"Oh nothing Malfoy." Ron retorted back.

"What do you want Malfoy?" said an angry Potter

"To make sure you don't tell lies Potter." Sneered Draco.

"How did you find out about that?" demanded Harry

"I overheard you talking potter." Smirked Malfoy

 **Ginny comes running to Harry, Ron and Hermione to help them with Draco.**

"Hi guys," Ginny says, "Hello ferret breath."

"DON'T EVER CALL ME FERRET BREATH AGAIN!" screamed Malfoy recalling the time he'd been turned into a ferret by the fake Moody.

 **A chuckle can be heard to Harry's right and Malfoy's left. The 2 groups see a man with short curly hair, a shirt that starts out red at the top then transitions to black at the shoulders, with a strange insignia which shows an odd triangle with the bottom curved in and 2 rings around it underneath his left shoulder.**

"Who are you?" sneered Malfoy

"I'm Q." replied Q.

"Hello Q." says Ginny.

"Hello Mrs. Wesley."

"What do you want?" sneered Malfoy again.

"To talk to you 5 of course."

"Are you a Wizard?" asked Ron

"No." said Q

"Then you're a muggle." Said Malfoy in a nasty tone

"Nope." Smirked Q

"Perhaps we could continue this conversation alone then." Said Q

"One sec I'll have Crabb and Goyle leave us."

"Oh-no please allow me." Said Q

 **With a snap of Q's fingers, Crabb, Goyle, the students and teachers around and in the school vanished in a white light leaving the 5 children startled.**

"You see that's much better isn't it." Said Q happily, "now then a friend of mine, who is a muggle, has graciously agreed to look after you 5 for a while."

"And why would we do that?" questioned Malfoy

"Because it will be fulfilling mister Potters wish, of having an adventure not involving Voldemort."

 **Everyone but Harry gasped at the name.**

"You… you spoke his name. That's very bold for you to do…" Malfoy was cut off by Q

"Oh please, compared to me Voldemort is nothing more than a mere insect compared to moi. Now then, Janeway is waiting for you so you 5 best be off."

 **With a snap of Q's fingers, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Malfoy disappeared while all the people had sent away for their conversation reappeared.**

 **[Year 2377: Location; U.S.S Voyager: Quadrant Delta**

 **Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Malfoy all reappeared in Voyager's cargo bay where a Man with a tattoo over his left eye and a woman with blonde hair, who wore similar uniforms as Q. The woman said**

"Greetings, and welcome aboard the starship _Voyager."_

Annnnnnnnnd cliff hanger. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

I'm really excited to get to work on the third one were the 5 explore voyager.

Looking forward for Malfoy's reaction to Seven. Even more looking forward to Umbridge's reaction to Seven since we all know she hate half humanoids.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Year 2377: Location U.S.S Voyager: Quadrant Delta]**

 _Captain's log star date 54229.9, the 5 children from Hogwarts showed up about an hour ago. I still can't believe that they are witches and wizards but I know Q and he never lies. So far they have been very well behaved except for that Malfoy child that angered B'elanna by calling her a half human freak. The doctor should be able to patch up that broken limb in no time._

"You need to be more careful Mr. Malfoy when messing with B'elanna." Said the doctor, "Everyone else onboard this ship knows better than to take her on or make fun of her. Unless they know what's good for them. Being half Klingon does have its advantages."

"Doctor that's not helping." Said a bashed up Malfoy.

"It's his horrible bedside manner," said a young man with blond hair, "His creator based our EMH off himself."

"Who are you?" Questioned Malfoy.

"Paris, Tom Paris. If you want maybe later I can convince the captain to take you 5 for a spin in the delta Flyer."

A jingle is heard in sickbay then a woman says,

"Seven of Nine to Lt. Paris."

"Go ahead."

"Is Malfoy done being patched up yet?"

"Yes the doctor is almost done repairing the bone."

"Good. Bring him to the Astronomics Lab in 20 minutes."

"Acknowledged. Doctor I recommend you hurry with the boy. You know how Seven is if she's kept waiting."

"Yes Captain."

 **After Malfoy's arm was fully healed, Tom took him down to Astrometrics where Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were waiting for him.**

"It's about time Malfoy." Said a smiling Harry, "They have so much cool stuff in this place. I'm excited to see the Holodeck next. I've heard several people mention it."

"Shut it Potter." Sneered Malfoy, "and if you haven't noticed my arm is broken see."

Malfoy lazily puts his arm out and try's to show it's broken.

"That's impossible." Said an emotionless voice which causes Malfoy to jump, "the Doctor's handiwork is impeccable and can mend bones quickly and painlessly."

 **The 5 kids turn around and see a woman with a strange device over where her left eyebrow would be, a strange circular device on her right cheek, and an exoskeletal device covering her left hand.**

"I am Seven of Nine, Tertiary adjunct of Unimatrix 1, but you may call me Seven." Said Seven

 **The children too shocked to see her and a bit intimidated by her appearance just simply nodded.**

"Good now if you'll accompany me inside the Astrometrics Lab I will show you what I want you to see."

 **Seven takes the children into the Astrometrics Lab and shows them where they are in space laving Malfoy slack jawed at how advanced muggles are than wizards.**

"…and after Voyager was pulled here by the Caretaker's array, the captain began plotting a course back to Earth even with the odds she's facing." Explained Seven, "the captain doesn't give up easily. She's very brave and would do anything to keep her crew safe. Even sacrifice herself."

"She sounds like she could take on You-Know-Who and survive." Said Ron.

"I highly doubt that." Retorted Malfoy.

 _Bridge to Astrometrics._ Said Chakotay over the com.

"Seven of Nine here."

 _Seven, I need you and the kids on the bridge. We have company._

 **Seven and the 5 of them quickly went to the bridge to see what the problem was and were met with a Kazon torpedo.**

"What is that?" demanded Malfoy

"That there Mr. Malfoy," responded Janeway in the most bad-a tone possible kind of like the one she used when she did her bully speech, "is a Kazon torpedo ship. The Kazon are old enemies of _Voyager_ but we've defeated them on numerous occasions."

"Captain," said Tuvok, "They are hailing."

"On screen."

"Janeway what a pleasure to see you." Said a very malevolent voice

"And who might you be?" questioned Janeway

"Names are unimportant at this moment. But what is important that I seize your vessel and take its technology."

"You know, I've been in this song and dance more times than I can count with your species, but I know one thing, I'll be damned before I let you take _Voyager_ so you can leave now or I will be forced to use extreme measures to stop you. I pray I won't have to come to that."

"Sorry Janeway, but I will have that technology. LOCK PHASERS!"


	4. Chapter 4

Defenseless was not a word that Draco would use for these muggles of the future. One second the surrounding space was peaceful, next beams of light began shooting out of both vessels and balls of light began coming out of Voyager. But within minutes, the Kazon torpedo was destroyed but not before it dealt heavy damage to Voyager.

"Status report Mr. Kim." Said Janeway

"Decks 11, 12, and 13 have hull breaches sealing now." Responded Kim

"Excellent work Mr. Kim, B'ellana how are we doing on warp?"

"We've lost starboard nacelle," replied B'ellana,"But I believe we can have it full operational within the next hour or so."

"Get it done."

"Yes captain."

After about 15 minutes, Harry asked Draco,

"So Malfoy, think Muggles are still weak and pathetic beings?"

"After this light show, I think that these Muggles of the 24th century might be able to go toe to toe with you know who." Replied Malfoy

"Who is 'You know who'?" asked Commander Tuvok

"You know who or, Voldemort as he calls himself, is an evil dark lord set out on declaring his supremacy upon non-magical kind and anyone who get in his way. He also won't hesitate to kill anyone that does get in his way." Replied Harry as he has enough guts to say Voldemort's name.

"Curious." Replied Tuvok.

"What's curious?" inquired Malfoy.

"In Latin, Voldemort translates to, Angel of Death. I also find it interesting that he is essentially, the ISIS of 20th century magical community."

"ISIS?" asked Ron curiously

"ISIS was a terrorist group that will kill innocent men, women, even children to declare their supremacy to the Western Civilizations. Ironically, the religion they followed was not anything like the way they acted. The muslamic religion they follow is actually a very peaceful one. ISIS was just a group of radicals who wanted to spread nothing but fear, distrust and terror."

"Wow." Said a horrified Ron, "and I thought Hermione was bad when she doesn't finish her finals."

WHAM! Thud. Hermione used book slam on Ron's head, it was super effective.

"Really Ron, you couldn't stay quiet after Tuvok finished."

 _Captains Log star date 54230, I've been trying to find as much information as I can about the children. So far I've only found Harry listed and form what Q has told me, he lives with a very abusive Aunt and Uncle. Other than that one of the only other things I've found from Q's personal logs that he said I might find useful is an incident in the year 2030 in an alternate timeline involving a child named Frisk Dreemurr somehow coming back from the dead due to an incident involved at a place called Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Of all the information Q has given me how did he think I'd find that remotely useful?! Well for now I've got work to do so end log._

 **And that's a wrap as well, I've referenced an author by the name of Fimljolk1 and their awesome FNAFTALE crossover. You guys should totally check it out sometime. Until next time though my friends, stay tuned and try not to overload the warp core.**


End file.
